Can I Have This Dance?
by Icy-Windbreeze
Summary: Simple yet complicated. Mature yet nervous. Anticipating yet surprising. This is the dance of love.


Happy anniversary, honey!

Happy birthday, Shizuru!

Happy holiday, my dear readers!

The reasons are many why I should write and right here I'm uniting three of them. It's for my cute boyfriend, lovely Fujino-sama and of course not to mention you my dear readers! It's been an amazing year and while I won't be updating until next year, which isn't as far as it sounds, I do bring you this one-shoot. I hope it warms your heart as it warms mine ^^

Happy reading!! (Yes, I like the word happy which is why I'm repeating it all the time so sue me :P)

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the wonderful characters from "Mai HiMe" or the beautiful song "Can I have this dance" from High School Musical with Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron.**

**--**

**

* * *

  
**

It is a beautiful morning. A single figure is standing in the kitchen area. With a smile on her face, she watches her and the lover's calendar. Today's date has been circled in red; several notes along with threats have been quickly scribbled down. Apparently, her lover can appear to be very forgetful. To support that theory you can spot several post-its randomly put everywhere in their shared apartment. There's also a party tonight, to her honor, a proper dance.

_I wonder if she will purposely forget it. _

The brown haired woman is thinking if her love will even show up, her love have never quite enjoyed ceremonial events and much less formal clothing. She giggled at the thought of last time she had tried to convince her lover about a dress, this particular topic never lasts long. It doesn't matter how clever she is, her girlfriend simply won't comply. Despite this disobliging response, Shizuru still loved her biker very dearly. She wondered if Natsuki would end up forgetting today.

_I hope not. It will be awfully lonely without Natsuki beside me._

--

The ball is held in an ancient castle that an acquaintance of Shizuru's father owned and when receiving such a request he eagerly insisted that such an event would be hosted at the current location. There were candled light lit up to guide people up on the hill and a classic black metal porch. It was as close decorated as in a fable as possible. There were royalties, butlers, shimmering jewels, beautiful dresses and a luxurious castle. It is a remarkable way to celebrate your birthday and a very significant manner to create the most extraordinary happening in your life. Of course you wouldn't know things like that before but perhaps that's why it becomes so special. Surprises are always the best when you're oblivious and uninformed, right? Exactly.

--

To get a closer look and a better understanding let us get a bit closer to the scene. Now inside the enormous fortress is a spectacular sight on its own. Beside the endless halls and limitless of rooms, there is a single spacious room that will serve as the stage in this event. In the middle there is a chandelier of glass illumination the entire room filled with guests in sparkling clothes. Already a lot of guests had arrived and some were busy greeting the star of this evening, out of courtesy or respect. For who could miss such an exclusive party? The hostess of the evening looked as enchanting as ever. Tonight she chooses to wear a black halter neck dress with a deep cut cleavage and around her neck hangs a simple silver necklace with a ruby, the same colour as her eyes. Her hair is up in a complicated style which must have taken hours to complete and yet it looks as if she woke up every day with such a stunning look. She politely greeted every guest and moved gracefully through the crowd, searching for her beloved one whom has yet to show her presence. Worried crimson eyes searched for its emerald partner while swiftly dodging the many bodies in this sea of humans. Giving off a "Thank you" and "Excuse me" every now and then, offering her most polite smile, she seemed to effortlessly move forward.

After many rounds of searching and too many greeting later she still had yet to find her biker. Disappointed at her lack of finding she gave off a long sigh. This night wasn't even close to enjoyable if it wasn't spent with the one she loved. The people that have taken their time to come, the expensive presents and the lovely dress that was specially designed didn't have any meaning. Shizuru wanted to wear this dress, not because of its value, but because she wanted her lover to compliment her. She wanted Natsuki to only have eyes for her. She was going to be the most dazzling woman in this room, if only to attract her dense girlfriend's attention. Because even Natsuki wasn't able to withstand beauty, it was something even someone as her couldn't ignore. The craving and temptations of a human didn't make an exception for the Ice Queen of Fuuka, how much she even wanted to deny that fact that even she could feel the burning need of desire, and Shizuru would be damned if she didn't receive the effect she wanted. They've been a couple for 4 years now. There have been many obstacles to overcome and many adjustments for both of them but they've made it through it all. Despite that Natsuki has not once spoken her affections out loudly and Shizuru wanted to change that fact. She has wished for a long time to hear a declaration of Natsuki's true feelings. Even though her lover's actions spoke clearly of warmth it still didn't satisfy the romantic crave that has been neglected and we all know that Natsuki is not the most romantic type of person. Shizuru didn't really mind that aspect of personality but she needed assurance put in words, maybe because it felt good or maybe she was being selfish, but the point being that she wanted three words as her birthday and she didn't really think that it was an unreasonable request.

_But where is Natsuki?_

Shizuru was getting impatient, which is something extraordinary, and not to mention quite aggravated. She had gone long enough without her love and frankly her tolerance were running out. Suddenly the lights went out. As if rehearsed the crowd dispersed into a circle surrounding the birthday child in the middle and music began to play. A spotlight was directed at the surprised woman and a hand was outstretched towards her.

"_Take my hand, take a breath _

_Pull me close, and take one step"_

Hesitantly Shizuru reached for the unknown hand which quickly snatched hers and she was enveloped in a tight embrace. A familiar fragrance filled her nostrils. She looked up and she was caught in a pair of familiar forest green eyes.

"_Keep your eyes locked on mine _

_And let the music be your guide" _

They started to slowly sway to the music. Shizuru was too baffled to utter a word. The raven simply smiled.

-"Happy birthday, Shizuru."

Still too amazed to respond, Shizuru took her time to observe her lovers outfit. So perhaps she wasn't really in a dress as she had expected but at least it was some kind of formal clothing. Handsomely dressed in white with a blue rose tucked inside her breast pocket, Natsuki could outmatch any man in this room. Shizuru was having impure thoughts and she would have acted if she wasn't so shocked.

"_Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me) _

_That we'll keep dancing (That you'll never forget)_

_To keep dancing (To keep dancing) _

_Where ever we go next"_

-"Had a good evening?"

Natsuki was teasing.

-"No, I haven't and you know it. It's been a real bother and I finally understand your reasons for disliking crowds."

-"Well you should enjoy your birthday party, you deserve it."

-"Thank you for coming."

In that second Shizuru was reminded of why she enjoyed looking into Natsuki's eyes, they held such emotion and honesty.

-"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"_It's like catching lightening _

_The chances of finding, someone like you _

_It's one in a million _

_The chances of feeling the way we do _

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better _

_So can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this dance?"_

They danced closely together, taking pleasure into the company of each other; ever since the carnival they've been struggling. They've been stressed with returning to their regular lives, repairing damage that has been done and psychological problems between them. It's been a rough ride but they've finally made it through and here they stand, more united and stronger than before.

-"I cannot believe that this is happening. I've only dreamt about this."

-"Not anymore."

-"I wonder, when was the last time we could simply relax."

-"You'll have plenty of time for that later."

-"As long as it is with you, Natsuki, I do not mind."

Shizuru made sure to savor the feeling of love. This was worth every second of waiting and the loneliness she felt in the past. It was even better than she could ever imagine. She felt like a princess finally receiving her prince, dancing in a ball with hundreds of people witnessing, their love and their strength. Tenderly they swayed to every beat and once in a while Natsuki would make a turn or spin, then back to the slow dancing.

-"When was the last time we danced? We should do it more often."

-"Uh, Shizuru?

-"Yes, Natsuki?"

-"I don't think we ever did."

-"Oh...what a shame. I guess we have to amend this mistake."

The couple smiled. Natsuki took Shizuru's hand firmly in hers.

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead _

_And every turn, will be safe with me _

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall _

_You know I'll catch you through it all"_

There were hundred pair of eyes on the pair dancing but they never noticed. In her happiness Shizuru's foot slightly misplaced her position but before she fell Natsuki smoothly grabbed a hold of her. She made it look like they meant to do it, letting Shizuru fall back before catching and pulling her up. Shizuru was blushing at her unexpected clumsiness.

-"Thank you."

-"Don't mention it; it's what I should do. After everything in the carnival, I have to look after my most important person, right?"

Natsuki smiled and Shizuru melted.

-"Will you always be there?"

"_And you can't keep us apart (Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart) _

_'Coz my heart is wherever you are (Because my heart is wherever you are)"_

-"You couldn't even get rid of me if you wanted to, I'll be there until the very last moment."

At the loving words Shizuru realized that maybe she didn't need those three words. This was enough because Natsuki always had her own way of showing. You should never expect something ordinary with her because everything's special.

"_It's like catching lightning _

_The chances of finding, someone like you _

_It's one in a million _

_The chances of feeling the way we do _

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better _

_So can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this dance? "_

They kept rocking to the rhythm of the music. Shizuru's head was placed under her lover's chin. It may have been a couple of minutes or seconds but she never wanted it to end, but when she thought that this was all, Natsuki stopped moving. Questionably Shizuru watched Natsuki.

-"I love you, Shizuru. You know that, don't you?"

Shizuru's eyes widened, her heart beat faster and her breath hitched in her throat.

-"I love you too, Natsuki."

-"Shizuru you know this isn't a fairytale, its reality. There's no perfect couples nor happily ever after. This world is cruel where justice is simple luck, where love has its own standards to be qualified. But even though I know that fairytales doesn't exist. I know that if it's with you I can make it as close as a fairytale that's achievable."

"_No mountains to high enough _

_No oceans too wide _

_'Coz together or not, Our dance won't stop _

_Let it rain, let it pour _

_What we have is worth fighting for _

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be"_

"I never thought that I could be this happy and I never dreamed of a day where I would find this world worth living in. This is all thanks to you. Without you I wouldn't be standing here, smiling. My heart wouldn't feel so alive along with this indescribable warmth I feel. That's why I want to give you the happy ending. What makes it a happy ending isn't that everything will be alright just like that. We'll fight, argue and disagree about a lot of things but in the end that won't be what we'll remember. It won't matter how many times we've hurt each other and how many times we're sorry. Because we'll only remember the happy times we had, the feelings we still feel, the words that will be repeated and never dull. Most importantly we won't have any regrets left. Which is why I ask you now..."

Almost as if in slow-motion, Natsuki kneeled before her. Shizuru was shocked and overwhelmed with feelings. This was even more than expected. The raven took forth a little jewel box which held a beautiful ring.

-"Will you give me the honor to call you, from now on and forever on, Mrs Kuga?

"_It's like catching lightning _

_The chances of finding, someone like you (Oooh like you) _

_It's one in a million _

_The chances of feeling the way we do (The way we do) _

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better _

_So can I have this dance?" _

"Yes...yes you may, Natsuki."

_It's always been you._

--

* * *

**Omake**

Natsuki is concentrating hard on dancing the right steps.

-"Ara, I'm very proud of you, Natsuki. Not once have you stepped on my toes."

-"Shizuru! You're not being very nice here."

Silence

-"Ara, Natsuki stepped on my toes."

-"Dammit! I was doing so well too. This is your entire fault, Shizuru!"

-"I thought that Natsuki could handle two tasks at the same time."

-"...shut up."

**End Omake**

**--**

**

* * *

  
**

Sorry, but I just had to have that omake in there. It itched in my fingers and so I wrote it. I wish everyone a wonderful Christmas and I hope that even though it is a new year you'll still stick with me ^_^

Thanks for a great year and take care until next time!

//Icy Windbreeze


End file.
